


Kinshi Knight Kinship

by merryfortune



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nohr | Conquest Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Xander is concerned that Mozu has been lonely as of late. Inspired by her archery on the battlefield, Xander decides to adopt an exotic pet for Mozu to remind her of her homes in both Nohr and Hoshido.





	Kinshi Knight Kinship

**Author's Note:**

> In my first Conquest run, Mozu married Xander and she became a Kinshi Knight. Since Kinshi are likely native to Hoshido, it got me wondering about how she obtained a Kinshi.

   Mozu was going to be a good Queen.

   That is what Xander decided the first moment he laid his eyes upon the young, seemingly unassuming villager and realised: I want this woman to be the love of my life.

   Times are crooked, as of right now. Thick in darkness, thick in war: it not a good time for love and yet, it had blossomed. Xander loves Mozu and she requites him. It is a sweet bliss in otherwise sour times. Though she is a commoner, hailing from the lands of the enemy, Hoshido, Mozu shows promise and even if she did not, Xander would not forsake his love for such a reason.

   Though mutually in love, they are not married yet. For now, they are simply courting and enjoying every moment they can together. Even if it happens to be in the middle of battle.

   An arrow flies through and pierces the grimy hide of enemy Risen. Mozu smiles and twirls. She preens herself for Xander as she had just felled the last of this horde.

   “Did ya see that, Xander?” she asked.

   Xander chuckled from atop his horse. “Yes, my love. I did. I was right next to you.”

   “Corrin says I’m getting’ real good with this here bow an’ arrow. And I believe him. It’s been tricky tryin’ to teach myself it. It’d be nice if we had some other archers in our ranks to show me the ropes.” Mozu jabbered.

   The pride that glowed upon her round, browned face was endearing. But, it shifted it. Mozu became slightly sheepish as she tugged on the stained furs she bedecked herself. Despite her clothes, the garb of Hoshidan archers, she was Nohr aligned.

   “Y’know Xander, back home – I mean, back in Hoshido, Nohr an’ you an’ the army are my home now, I mean it – there’re these great big monstrous birds call Kinshi and the Hoshido army uses them as mounts. The riders usually are armed with bows.” Mozu rambled.

   She lowered her bow and came a little closer to Xander and his horse. She held up her free hand at the horse and it sniffed her hand.

   “Y’know, I wish I had more mementoes of Hoshido. Sometimes… I get a li’l homesick, truth be told. I hope you don’t find… offence in that, Xander.” Mozu said quietly.

   Xander smiled softly. “Of course, I can’t imagine the duress you must be under. Going from one country to another in the wake of a massacre. Don’t worry, my love, one day, Nohr and Hoshido may just be united.”

   “I hope so too.” Mozu murmured.

   A bitter note twinged upon Xander’s lips as he thought of the strain of war. It was deeply rooted, and it seemed too idealistic at this point in time to believe that peace will ever come of the violence. But, for his beautiful Mozu’s sake, he would hope even when his natural nature wanted him to feel otherwise.

   He found some comfort in watching Mozu caress the neck of his horse. She was such a gentle soul despite her bloodier talents. His horse, a surly old girl, genuinely seemed to delight in the slow and careful affection Mozu was giving it. Mozu, herself, was bearing an unusually rare expression.

   At first, Xander could not place it for the expression was wistful and nostalgic, whilst being totally enigmatic and dour. Mozu was the type to be lost in thoughts like darkened fogs and Xander had noted the array of varied expressions – hungry, lovestruck, mournful, and more – but this was different.

   This was an expression he, himself, had seen in his own mirrors once a blue moon. This was loneliness.

   For Mozu, his heart more than ached. But, he wanted her to heal. He wanted her to feel welcome in this strange, dark and dreary land she now wholeheartedly did call her new home. He would eradicate – or, at the very least ease – the reason for such an expression.

   Mozu’s hand left his horse’s muzzle and she looked up at him. She smiled “Aw, sorry dear, was I makin’ weird faces?” she asked.

   “Not at all.” Xander replied. “Come now, let us leave this wretched battlefield. We have wasted enough time as is.”

   “Oh! You’re so right. I can’t believe I was off in a daze like that.” she replied.

   “Here, allow me.” Xander said and he offered her his hand.

   With giggly squeal, Mozu accepted it. Despite her enthusiasm, Xander knew she was hiding the burden of alienation and loneliness. He hoped that his touch would be a comfort, especially seeing as how Mozu was a naturally people-oriented person.

   Her arms latched around his waist. She held onto her own hands tightly and squeezed Xander in an overbearing hug. He blushed slightly. He was not such a naturally people-oriented person, but he delighted in making her the exception. Her face nuzzled against his broad, sun-warmed back. He hoped that he did not smell.

   Upon getting used to how it felt to ride upon a horse, Mozu did slightly retreat from hiding behind Xander. She found herself awed by the new perspective on both the realm they traversed and on Xander.

   She has always had an eye for the beauty of nature, but it still seemed so different upon horseback. It seemed enhanced. It was utterly breathtaking to see how the hills sprawled and how the trees touched the sky above them. It was a gorgeous sight to behold.

   When they had returned to camp, sore and tired, Mozu bore a lovestruck expression. Xander noticed and he knew it was not because she had, romantically, fallen in love with him all over again but rather, with the world around them. Despite the differences, nature seemed to remain the same no matter where you went. Mozu could cherish comfort in that, it would appear.

   It most certainly gave Xander an idea.

   She had spoken earlier of improving at her new craft of archery and now, she had a new appreciation for mounted battle. She had also spoken of a class of archer that rode upon the back of a fearsome creature.

   Xander truly had a perfect idea, especially once he had borrowed his brother Leo’s books and Azura’s expertise on the matter of Hoshido warfare.

   He nor Mozu were not yet ready for the responsibility of a child. They also did not have a permanent home, so they could not indulge in the company of a pet such as a cat or a dog. They were, however, soldiers and soldiers did have special bonds with certain animals: animals of war, like horses or perhaps the Kinshi from her homeland.

   There were many days in which Xander cursed his crown. When it came to the acquisition of an exotic “pet”, now was not such a time.

   “Xander?” Mozu’s voice penetrated the door of his study.

   It had taken a few weeks but a surprise for her was ready.

   “Corrin told me you wanted to see me…? What’s this about…?”

   “One second, my love. I have a gift for you.”

   Xander lifted himself from his privacy and he opened the door. He smiled awkwardly as Mozu’s brown eyes fell upon a thick piece of cloth. Her eyebrow quirked.

   “And what, my love, might that be?” she asked. “You’re not thinkin’ of doin’ somethin’ indecent, are you?”

   Xander went bright red. Mozu, upon having made such a bold ask, had also gone bright red. Both quietly fumed until the embarrassment of the moment passed.

   “Er, no.” Xander replied, at long last. “I just thought it might enhance the surprise.”

   “Surprise? It ain’t nowhere near my birthday.” Mozu replied. She crossed her arms, “An’ you know I don’t like bein’ spoilt.”

   “I know, I know but it is a practical surprise.” Xander replied.

   “Awright, jus’ show me without the blindfold.” Mozu said.

   “Of course.” he agreed.

   So, instead, Xander took Mozu by the hand and she did not ask any questions. He led her through the Deep Realm, towards the barn. Mozu was confused at first, until, Xander’s retainers, Peri and Laslow, grinned ear-to-ear and boastfully opened the doors to the barn.

   Normally, all the mount animals they kept would be tied up but, instead, there was one loose. And it was not hoofed.

   It looked strange, pecking about for corn on the floor. The horses and pegasi whinnied at it, annoyed by the newcomer. Mozu was gobsmacked. It looked so utterly out of place in the dim with its white, perhaps cream yellow fluff and feathers.

   “Xander… is that… is that for… me?” she asked.

   “Aw, of course, it is, silly. Xandy-Pandy was lookin’ high AND low for this one… um, what it is?” Peri jabbered.

   “Peri, half the surprise was for Lord Xander to have informed Lady Mozu that himself.” Laslow roused.

   Peri gasped. “I’m so sorry, Lord Xander!”

   “Quite alright, Peri. Quite alright.” Laslow patted Peri’s shoulder whilst he soothed. Her shot Xander a sympathetic look. “We will be taking our leave now.”

   “Yes, you are both dismissed.” Xander said.

   There was a moment of pause whilst Laslow and Peri awkwardly excused themselves. However, it was a moment in which Mozu had laughter pressed at the walls of her cheeks and a dreamy look on her face. It was a moment in which she was free to observe the Kinshi her lover had managed to acquire.

   She turned him and linked her hands upon Xander’s. He had soft hands; kingly hands. They were completely unlike hers.

    “You did all this… for little old me?” she asked in a shy voice.

   “Of course.” Xander said. He leaned down and kissed her nose.

   She laughed. She had a laugh like brass bells. It was lovely.

   “Must’ve been hard…” she mused.

   “No task is herculean when it comes to proving my love for you.” Xander boasted.

   “Oh, you…” she teased. “Thank you, I love him. Does he have a name?”

   “No, not as of yet.” Xander said. “I thought that honour would be yours.”

   Mozu walked quietly into the barn with Xander by her side. She held out her hand to the Kinshi. It had ethereal, glowing green eyes and it watched her calm movements sceptically but, ultimately relented. It could sense she was a good person and would be a good mistress to it.

   Mozu ran her fingers along its beak. It did not snap at her. She enjoyed the feel of its downy, facial feathers beneath her hand. She began to muse aloud.

   “When I was jus’ a kid, I always thought to myself, when I get myself a mister, we’ll have two kids: Hanako and Taro. Good, plain names, y’know? But they’re plain… Goodness, this Kinshi sure is a pretty boy. I don’t think Taro is the right fit.” She rambled.

   She smiled. “But, I do think that Masayoshi suits him. Yeah, I reckon it does. What about you, Xander?”

   She looked up at him with bright, expectant eyes. Xander painfully realised it had been a while since Mozu had last borne such joy in her eyes. She really was struggling with grief and loneliness underneath her friendly façade. He truly hopes his efforts will help her. She was truly part of the Nohr Family and land. But, he had to acknowledge her roots.

   “I think it is lovely.” he replied, blithely. “Now, would you care to enlighten me to its meaning? A name bears a lot of weight after all.”

   “Haha, yeah. Odin lectures us all on that.” she laughed.

   “Yes, he does.” Xander reluctantly agreed.

   “Well, it means ‘flourishing goodness’ but the Masa part can also imply all sorts of things: elegance, justice, prosperity, and governance.” Mozu explained.

   Xander’s face lit up. “It is truly a marvellous name, Mozu.”

   Mozu gazed out towards the Kinshi. She cuddled in slightly to Xander. “Thank you. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m worried we don’t have the resources to keep a Kinshi an’ I hate to think you did somethin’ selfish fer me but thank you. I mean it. From the bottom o’ my heart and deeper.”

   “For you, my love, nothing is a struggle. I told you. You now bear a great title: you are the first Kinshi Knight of Nohr and I hope that you can take much pride in that for it truly represents who you are to the country of Nohr.”

   “Oh, Xander…” Mozu gasped and tears began to well up in her eyes.

   Xander panicked. “Dear, oh goodness, why are you crying?”

   “Aw, silly, these’re tears o’ joy… You mean a lot to me, Xander.” Mozu confessed.

   She got on her tiptoes and surprised Xander with a kiss. Xander made a surprised noise but he earnestly kissed back. He held onto her gently. He smiled as they kissed. They both smiled.

   Masayoshi squawked in the background, slightly ruining the moment.

   Mozu pulled back. She giggled. “That’s quite enough, Masayoshi. I know affection in front of your parents is gross but there is no need for that.” She playfully roused.

   Such a jape caught Xander’s attention. Perhaps he was a bit off in his estimate that both were not quite ready for the journey that is parenthood. But, for now, he would have to observe if he is eased Mozu’s loneliness before bombarding her too much with the overbearing presence of a lover and children.


End file.
